


Dije novia...no esposa

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, wordcount: under 100
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Un pequeño headcanon que se me ocurrió de repente.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Kudos: 1





	Dije novia...no esposa

_***Steve camina por los pasillos de la torre de los Vengadores y ve a Clint hablando por** _ **_teléfono, al ver a Steve, Clint cuelga el teléfono*_ **

**_Steve:_** ¿Quién era?

_**Clint:**_ Ya sabes, mi...pareja.

**_Steve:_** Espera un momento, en la tarde dijiste que no tenías novia.

**_Clint:_** Y dije la verdad, no es mi novia, es mi esposa.

**_Steve:_**...


End file.
